


you are perfect

by deobibub



Series: pretty little thing [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, eric in a skirt, literally it's so light don't worry, sunnew besties, sunwoo really loves his boyfriend, very light mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobibub/pseuds/deobibub
Summary: “I have to say, yes you are,” Chanhee took a little pause, “how about you buy a skirt for Eric?”Sunwoo spat out the water he was drinking, luckily not spitting on Chanhee cause he would’ve killed him.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: pretty little thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959430
Kudos: 67





	you are perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i apologize for this bad au in advance. this was the best i could do especially since i've been mentally drained by my job. anyways, i hope you do enjoy it and i promise to write better au's in the future. 
> 
> check out my ongoing sunric au on twitter @ deobibub (shameless plug sorry). 
> 
> have a good day/night! stay safe! <3

Because of school and work, Sunwoo and Chanhee couldn’t really see each other after Chanhee’s date with Younghoon. But it’s the next Saturday after the date, so the two roomates decide to spend that day together. 

“I never got the chance to ask,” says Sunwoo as they wait for their food to be delivered to them, “how was your date?” 

“It was good, ever since Younghoon has been trying to get my measurements for skirts. I think you did something to him.” They both laugh. 

“I knew I was a genius.” 

“I have to say, yes you are,” Chanhee took a little pause, “how about you buy a skirt for Eric?” 

Sunwoo spat out the water he was drinking, luckily not spitting on Chanhee cause he would’ve killed him.

“What was that for?” 

“Did you just act like you didn’t ask that?” 

“What? I could see him in one. I know it’s way out of his style but Eric is all about confidence so he could slay in one.” 

Sunwoo thought about it, his boyfriend in a skirt. Chanhee was right, Eric was confident despite his style saying otherwise. When Eric and Sunwoo first became a couple a year ago, Eric changed his style to match Sunwoo’s except the younger kept some bright colored shirts because he loved them. 

But there was one day Sunwoo remembers and won’t ever forget, the day Eric wore a cropped shirt. 

Sunwoo remembers the day vividly, they were going to a party. The two had just become a couple and of course Chanhee dragged them both there without them seeing each other because Eric’s outfit was a surprise. (Yes, Chanhee loves surprises). What he remembers especially was some guy trying to hit on Eric and Sunwoo punched him.

“Sunwoo?” Says Chanhee.

That somehow caught the youngers attention. 

“What? Sorry?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I guess I just dozed off.” 

“You should listen to what I said,” Chanhee gets up from the couch, “I think the food is here.” And sure enough the food had just arrived so the two can spend their night together after a long time.

After their talks and little playful fights, the two finished eating. Sunwoo senses something coming from the older. 

“You have something on your mind don’t you?” 

Chanhee smiles, “you know me so well.” 

“Well we are best friends right?” 

“Sunwoo you’re so cute, anyways I was thinking, aren’t me and Eric about the same size?” 

‘Is Chanhee ever gonna let this go?’ the younger thought to himself. 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t even know.” 

“Call him over.” 

“What?”

“You heard me, I’ll call Younghoon too so I don’t be a third wheeler. I suffered long enough.” 

Because Sunwoo knows how Chanhee is, he instantly called his boyfriend over.

He sent a quick text to Eric and instantly gets a reply saying he’ll be there soon. Even though the couple saw each other yesterday, Sunwoo was happy to see his boyfriend again. 

If Sunwoo is being honest, he spends his free time with Eric and never Chanhee. He feels bad because Chanhee was the reason him and his boyfriend met.

Sunwoo didn’t know what Chanhee was doing but a few minutes later, the sound of knocking can be heard. He knew it was Younghoon or someone else because Eric texts rather than knocks to say that he has arrived. When Sunwoo opened the door, he was right, it was Younghoon. 

“Hey Sunwoo, sorry to interrupt your time with Chanhee.” The older says. 

Sunwoo let’s out a little laugh, “it’s okay, he forced me to invite Eric but he should be here soon. Come in.” 

“Speaking of Eric, how are you guys?” 

“We’re good, what about you and the devil?” 

As soon as that sentence finished, Chanhee can be heard, “I heard that Sunwoo.” And there you go, Chanhee is standing there giving Sunwoo a death stare. Younghoon does nothing but laugh for a few seconds. 

“Hello beautiful.” Younghoon walks over to hug his boyfriend. 

Chanhee easily melts into the hug, “hi.” 

Eric must’ve known Sunwoo was disgusted or something because at that moment Sunwoo gets a text from Eric letting him know he has arrived. 

The second Sunwoo opens the door, he gets tackled by his boyfriend. Then, he’s attacked with kisses from the younger. 

“Hi sunshine! Sorry I got carried away.” Eric gets up and holds his hand out so Sunwoo can grab and help him up. 

Sunwoo hates to admit it, he loves it when his boyfriend calls him sunshine, it makes him feel happy on the inside. However, he likes to keep this vision that he’s this mean tough guy hence his choice of style. 

“Hey love, how are you?” 

“Could be better, work is kicking my butt.” 

Sunwoo knows how much his boyfriend’s job means to him. With his family living in LA, he has to look after himself which is why he picks up as many shifts as possible. Though Sunwoo can’t relate to that, he appreciates his boyfriend for being this strong individual that he is. 

The couple head towards the living room of the older’s apartment and with no hesitation, Chanhee drags Eric into his room. 

“What’s going on?” Asks Younghoon. 

“I don’t even know.”

\--

Chanhee and Eric are now in the olders room. 

“Wow this room is pretty.” 

“Thanks, Sunwoo mostly did all the work.” 

Of course, Sunwoo was always willing to help out those he loved the most which of course is one of the main reasons Eric loves him. 

“I suggested something to Sunwoo which is why I dragged you here. I know you probably thought he wanted to spend time with just the two of you but I told him to call you here.” 

“Okay, what is it?”

“Did you see last week I posted a picture of me in a skirt?” 

“I did actually, you looked really good!” 

“Stop I might blush.” 

“We’re both in happy relationships even though our boyfriends are jealous, you’re fine. Can I not compliment you?”

“Fine anyways, I was thinking,” Chanhee takes a short pause, “how about you try on a skirt?”

Eric stands there in shock trying to process what Chanhee just said. “What?”

“You heard me, it wouldn’t hurt to try. You’re more confident than I am when it comes to style.” 

The younger really took his time to think about it. He doubts he’ll like it anyway but then what he finds worse, what if Sunwoo doesn’t like it? 

“Obviously I’m not going to force you, it was just a suggestion.” Chanhee walks towards the door. 

“No,” Eric starts to say, “I’ll do it.” 

“Are you sure? Like I said I can’t force you-” 

“I’m sure, it’s all about confidence am I right?” 

Chanhee smiles, “that’s the spirit,” the older jumps and claps, “I’m so excited.” 

Eric won’t lie, he’s pretty excited too. Even if the end result isn’t what he wants it to be, at least he gave it a try. 

“Wait but are you sure we’re the same size?” 

“That’s what we are about to find out. I’m gonna have you try the skirt he bought for me.” 

“So it really was for you?” 

“Yeah? Who did you think it was for?” 

“I was overthinking that day when he bought it, he told me he bought it for you but I seriously thought he bought it for a girl…” 

“Oh Eric, you know your boyfriend loves you. Plus, he’s very gay. Sunwoo would never play with your heart but when I find out he does, he’s dead.” 

A few minutes later, Eric looked really dolled up. The white skirt fit him perfectly and with a light pink shirt Chanhee never worn but decided to give it to the younger since he looked better in it in the olders opinion. 

“Something’s missing.” Chanhee thought. 

“Are you sure? I think I look fine.” 

“No,” Chanhee goes to his jewelry box to get something, “you need this.” Chanhee put something in his hair, it seemed like more than one thing. “Perfect, now you can look in the mirror again.” 

So that’s exactly what Eric did and he saw himself in the mirror, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Yeah, he was staring at himself but this was something he never thought of before. Chanhee included little butterfly hair clips in his blonde hair. He felt pretty, he just hoped Sunwoo thinks the same. 

“See Eric,” Chanhee comes from behind to put his hands on the youngers shoulders, “you look amazing!” 

“I do, thank you Chanhee.” 

“Should we go show him?” 

‘This is it,’ Eric thought to himself, “yeah, let’s go.” 

\--

Sunwoo and Younghoon are in the living room talking about their relationships. With Chanhee and Younghoon being the news couple in the group, it was only fair for Younghoon to ask the younger for advice. 

“Just know, at the end of the day, Chanhee would be happy with whatever you do. You guys rarely ever see each other because of your family. Cuddles would make him the happiest, trust me.” 

“So I’m hearing you guys talking about me?” Chanhee enters the living room. 

“Yeah we were,” Sunwoo notices Eric isn’t with Chanhee, “where’s Eric?” 

“Don’t worry, he’s behind me but this is a surprise for you. Younghoon, can you cover his eyes?” 

Sunwoo is really curious about what Chanhee did to his boyfriend. He knows this is about the skirt for sure. Sunwoo can already imagine what the younger would look like, he’s obviously seen him in shorts but skirts are different. 

“Sunwoo if you don’t like this I’m going to push you out through the window.” 

“Oh no Chanhee, I know I’ll love it.” He smiles even with his eyes covered. 

“Okay Eric, come out.” Chanhee says it with pride, Sunwoo can hear it. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway of Chanhee’s room. Eric’s little giggle could be heard, oh how Sunwoo loves to hear it. “Are you ready?” Chanhee asks the younger in which Eric replies with a light ‘yes.’ 

“Babe you can take your hands off his eyes now,” Chanhee stares at his boyfriend, “or should I say hand.” He giggles a bit seeing Sunwoo’s small face compared to Younghoon’s extremely big hand. 

At that second, Sunwoo was able to see and it took a few seconds for him to finally lay his eyes on Eric but the moment he did, his world stopped. 

There stood Eric, who looked so beautiful. Everything Chanhee put together fit perfectly with Eric though his style was the complete opposite of what he was seeing. Sunwoo knew the skirt was the one he bought for Chanhee, but he wasn’t complaining. Nothing is perfect in life but Eric was in his eyes. His boyfriend giggling at how he’s reacted because it was funny. Who knows how long his mouth stayed open for, but Sunwoo was just that surprised. 

“Chanhee and Younghoon left, so it’s just the two of us,” Eric said with a big smile. 

“Good,” Sunwoo stood up to be right in front of his boyfriend. He holds the younger by his small waist. “You look beautiful princess,” Eric’s face turns red at that pet name. Despite them being together for over a year, pet names weren’t always used so for Sunwoo to say that made Eric feel some type of way. 

“Thank you.” 

“The things I want to do to you,” Sunwoo says with a smirk. 

“Then why don’t you?” 

“You need to walk for work love.” 

“Okay Sunwoo, that’s enough,” Eric smacks his boyfriend, they both laugh. “Do I actually look good?” 

“You look beautiful, seriously. I would want to see you like this everyday but not in public because you’re mine.” 

“And will always be yours.” 

Sunwoo reaches in to kiss his boyfriend. They kiss until Eric ran out of breath. 

“I love you Sunwoo, thank you for helping me gain confidence.” 

At that moment, Sunwoo got a text from Chanhee. 

Chanhee  
You’re welcome :)

Sunwoo looks back at Eric, “I love you too and you know I would do anything for you.” 

“Can you maybe take pictures of me?”

“Of course, I need a new lock screen anyway. I’m tired of seeing Chanhee’s face.” 

“Don’t be mean, he’s the reason we met.” 

“True, and I couldn’t be more thankful for that.”


End file.
